Love or Death
by cazares.a
Summary: Bella has move from Oregon to Forks because she had found out that her best friend/vampire James was truly her friend for her blood.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it.

Love or Death

Chapter One

Bella POV

I been in forks for six months already but I still don`t like the people but I think is better if is stays that way for the same reason I moved here so nobody that I care about would get hurt because were I lived I meet a vampire name James he went to school with me I was a sophmore he was pretending to be a sophmore too we go to close but he just wanted my blood I said no and he went mad so I lied to my mom and told her I wanted to spend sometime with my dad Charlie so she agreed and I went to live in Forks Washington nevertheless in my first day of school I run into a group of vampires the Cullens but before I knew it I was falling in love with one of the boys Edward Cullen the youngest of the three boys there`s Emmett big,tall,and strong with curly dark hair, and then there`s Jasper tall, leaner but still musculer with honey blond hair, and then there were two girls Alice small with black short hair and then theres Rosalie she looked like a model with long wavy golden hair. But now me and Edward are a couple.

When I got to school I was still thinking of the morning news as I was watching the had found four blood less bodies around my home town back in O regon and I knew it was James and I knew it was time to tell the Cullens about hime in case he showed up in town and I knew that Edward would get more protective it was funny when I told him I knew he was a vampire it happen while he asked me to eat lunch with him when I told him he froze I looked over to his family and they were a looking at me Rosalie with anger,Emmett with surprise, Alice was smiling,and Jasper well I couldn`t tell because Edward started talking again and he try to denying it but I didn`t fall for it but the one thing I did know about the Cullens was that they were different from the rest of the vampires I meet over the years.

I was happy school was over know summer was here but now I headed to the parking lot to meet Edward and the rest of them when I spotted him we smiled to each other.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey my love," then he kissed me.

We got into his car and headed for his home our relationship was almost to easy the only problem was that he liked my blood to much but he says he loves me even more.

PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THE STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As we stepped into the room everyone was facing the TV watching the news the same news that I was watching in the morning so I knew even more that it was time to tell them because it was clearly that they know that it`s a vampire Carlisle got up and turn to us.

"Hey Edward , hey Bella," I said hi in return and sat with Alice in my left and Edward on my right. I took a deep breath and looked at all of them

"Hey guys can I tell you something," Edward asked me what`s wrong and Jasper asked me why I was scared and worry I just told them to listen first asked questions after.

"Um is about does attacks that are happening in Oregon I think I know who is doing them," I heard intakes of breath then Edward turn to me with my favorite crooked smile and told me

"Bella this is not a funny situation."

"I know is not," then he notice how serious I got.

"Who Bella?"

"Remember during that day during lunch when I told you I knew you were are a vampire and you asked how but I just said I guessed well in reality was that back home I went to school with this guy name James that was is a vampire we were really good friends until six months ago when I found out that he was just my friend for my blood but he thought that I would say oh go right ahead I don`t care if I die so you could enjoy my blood I said this so casual that I felt Edward flinch but I continue I couldn`t stop yet. So after that I told my mom I wanted to spend some time with Charlie and came to live here in Forks.

"So your saying this James guy is the one attacking."

"Yes his probably doing it because his still upset that I left," Then Alice started speaking.

" So James was your boyfriend?" I hurried to correct her.

"No he liked me but I always told him that I liked him as a friend."

"But he always showed me how he liked me by giving me things like the first gift was dozens and dozens of roses all over my room I woke up and they were just there but I knew it was him and there were many more but I never took them because it would be mean of me to bring his hope up of us ever being together ." I waited for other questions then looked at all their faces and they were all deep in thought then Edward started speaking.

"Isn`t he like us?"

"Um no the only reason he was at school was to find his next victim but he never imaging that he was going to fall for one his eyes were red but he always wear contacts."

"So Bella James is the only vampire you meet?" It was Jasper this time.

"Um no I know his coven and a bunch of other covens and no mads that came to visit them but one group I didn`t like meeting were the volturi everyone gasped."

"But how you should be dead Bella?" This time it was Carlisle.

"Well Aro didn`t kill me is because I reminded him of someone but he wouldn`t say who.

"Oh yes you remind him of his sister.

"Oh."

"But Bella are you certain?"

"Yes more than ever since I watch the news this morning , the day after I arrived to Forks I found a message from James in my cell it said " you will regret living me."

"Once I asked if he could find a different way of drinking blood other than killing humans he try but it didn`t go to well."

Before we left his home Edward wanted me to stay with him in his home but I knew he was worry that James would come to Forks and come after me I reassured him few times that James wouldn`t hurt me, but I wasn't that sure anymore but I wouldn`t tell Edward or he wouldn`t leave my side if he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Few weeks later went by and no more bodies were found. While I thought about this my cell vibrated I answer and it was my brother Jake.

"Hey what`s up?"

"Um is about Ali."

"What about Ali?"

"Um they found her dead you know like those other bodies," I didn`t speak for few seconds until I heard my brother screaming my name.

"Are you still there Bella?"

"Yah um I`am heading to Oregon," I hung up before he had a chance to protest.

I packed a small bag so it can fit in the compartment in my motorcycle I was just glad all the Cullen`s were gone except Esme and Carlisle but they couldn`t see the future and Alice was in Italy with Rosalie and Edward and the boys were in Denali so no one was near enough to stop me from what I was going to do the next day I arrived late that night I headed to Ali`s parents I told them sorry stayed awhile then headed to my house my mom was traveling and my brother was with his family in his house.

When I got off my bike I headed straight to my room because I had a feeling that there were I was going to find James. I stopped in front of my door , took a deep breath and slowly turn the door knob James had gotten up and came to me and hugged me and breathe into my ear and whisper "I knew you would come," when that happen my cell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hello" James stepped back and just stared at me I knew he would be able to listen to everything that Edward said so I knew I would have to keep it short.

"Bella where are you?"

"Who is that Bella?" I looked up and it was James that asked.

"Bella is it him?"

"Yes bye."

I looked at James and he looked at me with a curious face.

"Bella who was that?"

"No one."

"Well to me it sounded like someone well it sounded like his more than someone."

While he talked he walked around me once in a while he would grab some of my hair and inhale my smell.

"Oh how much I missed your smell Bella why did you leave me?"

"My dad wanted to spend some time with me."

He push me gently into my bed.

"Don`t lie to me Bella you know the reason why you left."

"Yes I do and now I`m back because you killed those four strangers and Ali you bastard if you wanted revenge than you should of come after me not them," by then I was shouting.

"Bella don`t you see it I did it because I love you and I just wanted you to return," By the end he left he kissed me in the forehead and I just stood there until I heard my cell ring again this time I did answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" Bella why didn`t you answer before?"

"I was talking to James."

"Why you leave so uruptly?"

"Because James killed my cousin."

"Oh sorry Bella he didn`t do anything to you did he?"

" No we just argue but that asshole killed my cousin so I would return and stay with him he said he did it for love oh if I had super strength I would rip that bastard to shreds."

" Oh Bella you should of waited for us to return."

"No Edward is fine I`m leaving right now before James returns my aunt and uncle won`t be able to have the funeral."

"Bella don`t is late wait for me I`ll be there in few hours."

" No Edward I`m already leaving so don`t worry I`1l see you at your house."

Few hours later I was back in Forks I called my brother before leaving and told him goodbye he was upset that I didn`t go see him but I told him I couldn`t be in Oregon any longer by now I was at the opening of the passage that headed to Edwards home when I stopped my bike all the Cullen`s were outside they all looked surprise that it was me getting off the bike.

"Bella?"

"Hey I ran to Edward and just hugged him," I knew he wasn`t to happy with me.

We headed inside I change to something more comftorble I told them everything Edward didn`t like it when I told him about how James got a little physical with me he started cursing and saying he was going to kill him I told he would get his chance because James by know be heading this way.

Edward took me to his room and I felt asleep in his arms crying for what James did to my cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Edward POV

While I was hunting with Emmett and Jasper I got a call from Alice saying that Bella had run off to Oregon and that she saw her with that vampire James so I called Bella she was already there I could hear James asking her who was it I thought of that day events while hunting again as I didn`t get the chance. While Bella hung up on me I was running back to Forks to get my car and head to Oregon. I didn`t have to because Bella was already on her way all I wanted that night was for her to be in my arms again to feel her save again were no one could harm her.

I so bad wanted to go back to the house but I knew she was there sleeping and I was close enough to Forks to get there in time in case something happen. I finish hunting and headed back to my Bella.

**Sorry for it being a short chapter but there is more to come I hope you are enjoying my story please review and tell me what you think. Ana**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As I woke in the morning I didn`t see Edward he had left me a note saying that he had to go hunting. I got up and change I headed down stairs but no one was down there when I turn to look outside James was standing out in the yard I know it was stupid but I ran to him. I would do anything so he wouldn`t hurt any of the Cullen or any humans.

"What are you doing here?" he came closer to me no he was inches away from me.

"Oh Bella you know you shouldn`t have left last night you showed me you loved me or you wouldn`t have shown up," this time he came closer and caressed my face but I stepped back.

" The only reason I came back is because you killed my cousin and those innocent people," I was shouting again when I looked up at James I saw some of his calm slip away.

"Oh Bella I think we should go home and Talk about us."

"No I`m already home," and that what made him angry he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter there more coming I`ll try to have and new chapter everyday except on Sundays please review and keep reading.**

**P.S. If any of you have ideas that I could add to my story it sure would be helpful thank.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Alice POV

While shopping in Seattle as I didn`t get a chance to finish in Italy. I got a vision James had Bella I got angry because I didn`t see this earlier I stopped my shopping and headed to my car and called Edward. While heading to the house to meet him and the rest of the family there while looking to the future to see what James would do to Bella but he hasn`t made his mind in what to do yet I just hoped that he would cross the treaty line so does dogs would take care of him they sure would be able to handle one vampire.

Edward POV

When I got to the house Bella wasn`t there then I got a call from Alice she was angry saying that bastard took my Bella I wanted to go after him but I didn`t know where he took her and when I got here there wasn`t any scent I could follow is like if they disappear from earth so I waited for Alice and my rest of my family.

**Sorry for it being a short chapter I hope that you enjoy it and keep reading please review and tell me what you think. Ana**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella POV

We had cross the treaty line I was happy and worry because I didn`t want any of the boys to get hurt because of me. I think they would be excited that at least they have one vampire that they could kill. We were still well he was still running through the woods. While I look frantically for the pack when I spotted them half a mile away they were close I just wish they were closer. So they could get James.

Sam POV

While me, Jared, and Paul were taking our usual route we caught the scent of a leech usually the Cullen would call us if they had visitors but I guess this one is not one of there so we followed it. Then we saw half a mile away there was the blood sucker with Bella Swan over his shoulder tide up I looked up and saw instead of fear I saw worry and happiness but I didn`t get to distracted by that this wasn`t normal after all she was dating a blood sucker and a best friend that was a werewolf. As me and Paul ran after them I order Jared to go get the rest of the pack members. Then the thing that I fear the most happen that blood sucker jumped of the cliff into the water with Bella Swan.

**I hoped that you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think don`t matter if is nice or not. THANKS **

**Ana**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jacob POV

I was home watching TV while thinking about Bella how she was dating a leech I wasn`t allowed near her because I`m a werewolf and I couldn`t tell her about us. As I thought about this I heard a frantic knock at my door. I was wondering who was it when I open the door and it was Jared.

"Man hurry we have to go," before I could answer he was already running into the woods.

I closed my door and ran to were Jared had disappear as I shifted to wolf form I looked through everyone thoughts until I notice why we were all in a hurry it was a bloodsucker. He had Bella over his shoulder tied up the last thing I saw before the image disappear was that leech jumping off the cliff with Bella.

Bella POV

Before I knew it James had jumped off the cliff I lost view of the pack. While I thought this is it we didn`t even hit the water he some how landed on first beach and started running towards the road. When he shoved me in a black tinted window suv.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF MY CHAPTERS PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL I DON`T MIND THE HELP. AND


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: **

**SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT I WON`T BE POSTING FOR A WHILE AS YOU CAN ALREADY TELL SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND MY SUBJECTS ARE REALLY HARD AND IS DIFFICULT TO COME TO MY SISTERS AND TYPE UP THE STORY SO IS GOING TO BE A WHILE SORRY AND THANKS TO DOES WHO HAVE READ THE CHAPTERS THAT HAVE BEEN UP. **

**ANA**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Bella POV

Inside the SUV there were two other vampires. I have never met before I guessed they liked playing games like James. No we were heading back to Oregon that what I thought but no we were headed somewhere else I guess they probably had a plan to take me somewhere else where Edward wouldn`t guess but hoped that James wouldn`t go as far as killing me. I guessed that I never really knew James this James scared me this James I couldn`t trust like I once did I just wish he would stop his games and just let me go back to the Cullens.

All I want is to have a good summer and enjoy my time with Edward but no I had met a vampire my sophomore year but I guess if it didn`t happen like it did then I wouldn`t have met the Cullens I guess that`s the only thing I can be thankful for at this moment.

By the time I notice we were in Montana I guess we were heading east. I don`t know why James doesn`t just stop by a dark alley and sucked my blood right there and dump my body in the Cullens front yard but no he has to play his stupid damn games.

Edward POV

By now it was late and Sam had called and told Carlisle about what happen. The only thing that he mention is that Bella was still alive. They follow James scent to the road where they saw him push Bella into a black suv and that they were heading east. So I knew they weren`t heading back to Oregon. And know he might be planning something else. All I was hoping that my Bella was still alive.

Alice POV

Edward was going crazy wouldn't stop pacing all he wanted to do was follow the trail they left but it ended were that black suv was parked. From that was nothing. I just sat here for a vision of some kind to lead me to my friend my sister just something I was sad angry that I couldn`t do much but wait Jasper was having a hard with us being all upset especially Edward while I was sitting it all suddenly hit me the black suv heading to Montana Edward came to me shaking me asking for more but that`s all I got I just hoped they stayed there we packed and headed to Montana.

**I HOPE THAT EVERYONE ENJOYS THE CHAPTER HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE MORE COMING SOON.**

**ANA**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER TWELVE

Bella POV

As we headed more into Montana we went more into a wooded area then I remembered that James coven kept a cabin up in the woods when they would come for a new scenery for hunting then I saw the cabin. While driving down here I learn the other two vampires name the woman name is Victoria while the man was Laurant. They didn't talk much just to ask for directions or to argue why they were wasting there time in me.

After they pulled me out of the car they had taken me into the cabin and shoved me into a hall closet. I was getting really annoyed of all the shoving and pushing is was started to make me wish that they just kill me and get over it but I stop that train of thought and started thinking of Edward and what it would do to him if I died I didn't what to cause him pain. So I just sat here and waited for James.

Edward POV

On our drive to Montana I try to stay calm but it was driving me crazy that my sister wasn't getting any visions of my Bella the last one was of them in a cabin shoving her into a hall closet I just prayed that they didn't do anything other that. While I was still thinking of my Bella, Alice was still looking for more vision of what is coming but she still got nothing. While Emmett was just sitting in the back thinking of what he could do to those idiots for taking his little sister and it wasn't nice.

Bella POV

As I continue just here waiting to see what might happen to me the door was suddenly open reveling James before I can say something he thru me across the room. I was to stun to notice him coming closer to me. Before I say something he grabs me by the hair.

" Bella love why did you leave me you know that wasn't nice I missed you a lot." I didn't get to even answer because he had thrown me into the table. I waited for him to come to me but it wasn't him this time it was Victoria.

" Oh poor thing look your not even bleeding I think we need to change that."

I didn't even close my eyes before she thru me at a wall mirror I slid down at the same time I could feel the mirror digging into my skin I was gonna scream at the pain I felt but I didn't because that was just gonna satisfy him.

" Oh nice I affect Victoria, look Bella I was gonna just beat you and drink you but I change my mind I think I will do you and him a favor." As he said this he came to me pick me up by the hair and bit into my neck.

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWELVE I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND REVIEW OR GO RIGHT AHEAD AND GUESS IF YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN DOES EDWARD GET THERE IN TIME OR NOT. REVIEW PLEASE cazares.a**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Alice POV

As we entered Montana I had a vision we were to late James had bitten Bella. We were not gonna make it on time. As I saw this Edward tried making the car go faster but it couldn't. I turn to Edward and told him

" Edward I'm sorry." I know that Edward didn't want this life for Bella he wanted her to live a long life were she can fall in love with a human and have children and grandchildren but now it is to late she will never have that.

Emmett POV

While we were entering Montana Alice got a vision Edward growled and tried to speed the car more but it was already at is highest than Alice turn to apologize to Edward but he just ignored her and tried again to speed.

"Alice what did you see?" I waited for her answer but I could tell that it wasn't good I just hope that Bella was still alive because if she wasn't it would destroy our family and mostly Edward.

" James bit Bella and we will not make on time to stop the transformation she will be one of us in three days."

All I could think is my little sister will be with us for eternity Edward growled again but now I know that he won't have to worry about her ever dying or being in danger or tripping on her own feet which I will miss or her blush aww her blush was the best it show everyone how she was feeling. I can't wait until she is done with her transformation I bet I can beat her at a wrestling match.

Edward POV

We were to late my Bella is going to be one of us I just wish it didn't happen because now she doesn't get a chance in living a human life like I would like her to have. So I did my best to get to the cabin faster to be with my love. And at the same time thinking of a way that I could get James in my hands so I could rip him to shreds and burn him for what he did to my Bella.

Bella POV

It felt like days went by and I was still was burning and it hurt a lot at first I'm wishing for death but then I thought of Edward and that when my transformation was finish I could be with him and the rest of the Cullen's for the rest of eternity. But at the same time I was thinking of my mom, my dad, and my brother and his family and I knew I wasn't going to be able to be with them and that I some how have to fake my own death and that would be easy I already have and idea of what I could do I just would need a little help. While thinking this I was still in pain I did my best and tried not to scream and I didn't only few groans and moans escaped my lips and I stay as still as possible to not make any noise I just hope that Alice saw that James bit and that they were heading my way. Now few hours later I heard the voice I been waiting to hear since James took me this morning.

" Love I'm here and everything is going to be alright." I knew that as long as he was at my side everything would and will be okay.

**THAT IS CHAPTER THIRTEEN FOR YOU I HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE UP SOON. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Edward POV**

**Finally we got to her and I could hear her screams of pain. That just made me rush in and that's when I saw her withering in pain on the floor.**

" **Love I'm here and everything is going to be alright." I scoop her into my arms and run back into the car while Emmett and Alice run towards James.**

**Alice POV**

**While Edward went to get Bella me and Emmett ran towards James. I could see where they were headed next and I could tell that Emmett was excited for a fight. But then suddenly I got a vision. **

" **No!" That can't be happening." What is it Emmett asks me.**

**Emmett POV**

**While running towards James, and the other two Alice had a vision. **

" **Alice, what is it? What did you see?" **

**Then she told me the cabin where Bella and Edward are was surrounded by newborns. I was just glad that the others were in there way and Alice said that they would get there when we were.**

**Edward POV**

**But before I got to the car we where surrounded by newborns. I knew this is it we are dead but I knew that I wouldn't go fighting. But then I saw them the wolf I thought they were all gone. And right behind them my family. I put Bella down on the bed I whispered in her ear telling her I love her and that I would come back for her when it was all over. I knew a lot could happen I could die but I was already dead so I couldn't die again but I knew it would feel that way because without Bella I really didn't live without her I would be nothing. And thinking about Bella I headed into battle.**

**Bella POV **

**I knew something was wrong because Edward just put me down on the bed and he whispered in my ear that he loved me and that he would be back. But I couldn't do anything I was paralyzed with my own pain and the transformation I just wish it was over. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

**It felt like hours but when all of the sudden I could still hear the battle going on outside. But something was different not the battle but me my heart it stopped but I'm still alive well as alive as you can get being a vampire. I open my eyes and I knew was over but I never felt more better than I do now.**

**Edward POV**

**I couldn't hear it anymore, I couldn't hear it anymore. That is what went through my mind when I couldn't hear my Bella's heart anymore something went wrong her transformation wasn't over yet it shouldn't be over anyway. I stay were I was fighting knowing it was just four newborns out of twenty left.**

**Bella POV**

**I got up and went outside to assist but then I saw a newborn running behind Edward going for him. While Edward was about to finish the newborn I pounced on the newborn I don't know what came over me but I knew for sure that the newborn won't live. Next thing I knew I had my hands on his neck that out of no where his surrounded by fire that was coming out of my hands. I knew this was my power, so I may sure just to concentrate on him and not my surroundings or everything would be consume by fire if I didn't. But while that newborn was trashing around and screaming it finally was over all that was left were his ashes. Then I hear gasps around me I look up and there he was my Edward looking at me like his never seen me in his life. But I guess his hasn't really seen me because now I'm like him and his family. Next thing I knew I was in his arms. Then I heard someone speak. **

" **Who the hell is this?" Who ever said this was smack over the head. I turn around to see some not so familiar faces. All dark russet skin with cropped black hair, tall and muscular. But as I smelled they smelled like wet dog.**

**Edward POV **

**As I hug Bella to me I just couldn't believe what I saw her do all I knew is that I need to feel her to know it was her and not my imagination. She looked more beautiful than she did before. But then the leader from the wolf pack spoke.**

"**Who the hell is this?" I growled not liking what he was thinking.**

" **Jacob Black this is Bella Swan my mate." I didn't have to add the end part but I needed him to get it through his head she was mine.**

" **As in Bella Swan as Chief Charlie Swan daughter?" Oh I didn't think of that.**

"**Yes she is what is it to you?" It was Alice that asked that question.**

" **What is it to me, well let me see she was human and know she is a bloodsucker like you guys would you like to explain?"**

**HERE IS CHAPTER FOURTEEN HOPE YOU ENJOY REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS MIGHT HAVE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. cazares.a**


End file.
